


Morrigan's Kiss

by Quingy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Plothole Fill, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quingy/pseuds/Quingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish Cousland has wanted Morrigan since the moment they met. After Morrigan declares her sisterly-love, Trish decides to fix their miscommunication. Privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morrigan's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first f/f smut :)

“If Flemeth raised you to seduce and lure men, have you never enjoyed the company of a woman?”

Morrigan scoffed at the question, but Trish knew she had hit the mark right. Alone in the woods together, Trish had volunteered to assist Morrigan with gathering her herbs outside camp. 

“You haven't have you?” Trish pressed. “You don't have a sister--I do--and I must say, I don't look at you at all like I look at her. I look at you and I never want to look away. Never want to be apart from you again.”

“What you are suggesting… tis preposterous, is it not? I have never thought to seduce a woman. What is there to be gained from such a pairing? Women are not so easily manipulated as men.”

“No, we're much more of a challenge. It's far more exciting. You have to play a game, with another woman. When you first meet you test her, a flirtatious comment here, a well-timed smile there. It's not as easy as flashing your cleavage and falling into a bed. Though, if you had tried that on me when we met it would have definitely worked.”

A mischievous smile formed on Morrigan’s face. She leaned closer to Trish, closing the distance between them, showing off her cleavage, and batting her eyelids. “A challenge, you say? So I could not have you now… if I desired you…?” her words were dark whispers breathed into Trish’s ear.

Trish turned her head towards Morrigan, drinking in her beautiful eyes as she brought their faces closer and closer together. She paused with her lips a breath from Morrigan’s. She could taste the other woman's breath, the berries they'd shared earlier. 

“That would be up to you, my dear,” Trish breathed.

Morrigan’s hands took her by surprize, she wrapped them around Trish’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands roamed the Warden’s body, moving slowly down her back and enjoying the journey. At the edge of Trish’s armour, Morrigan’s fingers stilled.

“Whatever you want,” Trish said. Morrigan grinned. Her practiced fingers had Trish’s armour off in no time, meanwhile Trish explored Morrigan’s own clothes. Pulling a string here, a string there, until eventually Morrigan’s breasts fell free from the thin scraps of material, and Trish could hold them in her hands. She lowered her lips to Morrigan’s nipple and gently began to lick and kiss at it, feeling it become hard and hearing Morrigan’s breathing hitch.

Trish was pulled upwards, and Morrigan crushed their mouths together. They kissed hungrily, curiously. As eager to explore each other as they were to tear each other apart and glue the pieces back together.

Trish’s hands tore at Morrigan’s thin skirt as she continued to kiss the witch. She nibbled along the edges of her mouth, kissing up to the corners and back down again. Morrigan’s lips were wonderfully soft and sweet, and she never wanted to stop kissing her.

It was Morrigan who got impatient. With a frustrated growl she pushed Trish over and into the grass, straddling her with ease. She pulled at the ties on Trish’s leather slacks and quickly had them open. 

Morrigan’s fingers were curious at first, unpracticed on another woman. She tried several different strokes and rubs, circling Trish’s sensitive areas and alternating her pace from slow to frantic. When Trish began to squirm beneath her, she plunged her fingers inside. Stroking and rubbing with precise movements, Morrigan soon had Trish begging for her end. The witch removed her fingers and lowered her mouth to Trish’s sticky core. Her tongue brought Trish crashing to her climax, as the witch thoroughly enjoyed herself exploring Trish’s core.

After she finished, Trish grabbed Morrigan’s wrists and held them tight, then flipped the witch so she was now beneath her. “Your turn,” Trish ordered.

“Yes, Warden,” Morrigan replied, slightly breathless but with a wicked smile.

Trish couldn't stop herself from kissing her until they were both out of breath. Then her fingers slipped between Morrigan’s legs and she began teasing. She played with Morrigan, learning the different reactions she could evoke. Learning which spots brought her the greatest pleasure. She experimented for so long, Morrigan eventually grabbed her hand and demanded she bring her to climax. Trish was more than happy to oblige, bringing her lover screaming to her end with her fingers deep in her core, and her thumb playing with her clit. 

Trish rested her head between Morrigan’s breasts as the two women panted together blissfully. “I almost wish you had enlightened me sooner,” Morrigan remarked.

“I guess I'll have to make up for lost time then,” Trish replied, smiling before losing herself in Morrigan’s kiss.

 


End file.
